


Did I Tell You About the Time

by LibrarySocks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, may add more tags later, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: Some of Victor and Yuuri's friends share some of their favorite outrageous victuuri stories.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Did I Tell You About the Time

Phichit twirls the olives in his martini, thinking that James Bond has poor taste in alcohol. Oh well, you live and you learn, it was worth trying once. He sits in a booth with Mila, watching Yuuri laugh as Victor does a ridiculous twirl before dipping him. They got here less than an hour ago, but already both men are tipsy and quickly losing layers. He does not look forward to fighting them back into their clothes when they have to head back into the Russian chill. 

“You know, Victor once begged Yuuri to send him one of his workout shirts, so he could sleep with it while they were apart,” Mila says, scrolling through the camera roll on her phone, “and then he whined about it for a week when Yuuri refused because the shipping would be too much.” 

“That sounds like Yuuri.” 

Mila nods, trying for a selfie before deciding that the club is too dark. 

“I’m still scarred from walking in on Yuuri using a ‘gift’ that Victor express shipped to him.” 

Mila cackles, before flagging down a girl in tiny shorts and an apron walking around with test tubes filled with colorful alcohol. 

“Victor once cried real tears at a good morning selfie Yuuri sent,” Mila counters, throwing back the shot. 

“Yuuri had a shrine in his room since he was twelve of all things Victor. He even had a lock of hair he bought on eBay that I’m pretty sure was horse hair.” 

“Victor has a dakimakura of Yuuri in his eros costume, I’m almost positive he commissioned it.” 

“Please, Yuuri had three that I had to help him rehome when he moved to Russia, he couldn’t bear the thought of throwing them away. I ended up anonymously auctioning them off online to his fans with a certification letter that the real Katsuki Yuuri slept with them. It was disturbing. And surprisingly lucrative.” 

“Victor once flew out before a competition to watch Yuuri skate, even though he was only there for an hour before he had to go back to the airport for his own competition.”

“I know, we were sharing a room. I was sexiled. Yuuri once took a plane to watch Victor compete before rushing back home for Nationals, and he didn’t even tell Victor he was there. Like, what even is the point of that?” 

“Ooh, Victor was so pissed about that, but then he said that it was because his ‘perfect Yuuri’ needed inspiration, so he was forgiven.” 

Chris swings into the booth, sweating and panting from dancing. He grabs Phichit’s drink and downs it in one go, a blessing, really. 

“Why are you two just sitting here?” 

“Sara’s supposed to text me before bed,” Mila offers, playing with her phone. 

“I’m too tired to dance,” Phichit says, trying to catch the eye of a passing server.

“Ah, well, what are we talking about?”

“Yuuri and Victor,” Mila says, rolling her eyes at the aforementioned idiots now practically humping each other on the dance floor. 

“Oooh, one time Victor and I,” 

“No,” Phichit cuts him off, “Not Victor and Yuuri stories, Victor AND Yuuri stories. Like when Victor couldn’t figure out the time difference no matter how many times Yuuri explained it, and Yuuri’s mom answered his Skype call on his tablet and got a way bigger faceful of Victor than she ever wanted because it was the middle of the day and Yuuri was at the rink.” 

Mila cackles loudly, picturing a frantic Victor trying to end the call without offending his fiance's mother. 

“Ok, I understand. Hmmm. How about when we were at a banquet and a reporter kept finding reasons to touch Victor and Yuuri ‘accidentally’ poured champagne all over her.”

“No way,” Phichit breathes, having trouble imagining his friend doing something so underhanded. 

“Yes way, and he apologized so much that everyone around him bought it, and Victor made some excuse about needing to help him clean up and they disappeared for the rest of the night.” 

“Oh oh oh! I’ll do you one better! The hockey team was practicing on our ice one afternoon, and Yuuri wanted to stay and watch. One of the apes started hitting on him, and he was pretending to be oblivious,” Mila starts

“He might actually have been oblivious,” Phichit offers, “he gets hit on a lot and still thinks that no one could possibly find him attractive. It’s a whole thing.” 

“Ok, well, whatever, either way, Victor wasn’t, so he had me stay behind and distract Yuuri while he went into the locker room and emptied their clothes into the showers before turning them on. Then he came back and told Yuuri he wasn’t feeling well, so I had to pretend not to know what happened when Yakov came in screaming. They all had to wait for their coach to bring back more clothes so they could leave.” 

Christophe and Phichit chuckle, having no problem imagining the Russian pulling such a prank. 

“Mmm, how about when Victor set up a poll on Twitter asking which skater had the cutest ass, and all three choices were just Yuuri?”

“Oh, I was recruited to help keep Yuuri from finding out about that one,” Phichit says, “I mean, he doesn’t post to social media a lot, but he’s obsessed with googling his name. I think he has news alerts.” 

“I told Victor to ask for a selfie every time he pulled out his phone, to train him to stop touching it, like a Pavlovian response. I still don’t think Yuuri knows about it.”

“Oh he does, a reporter called him and asked for comment. He didn’t put out for a week after that.”

Mila gasps, “I know exactly when that happened! Victor was even clingier than normal, I swear he was convinced that Yuuri was going to dump him. Yakov had to seperate them, because Victor wouldn’t let the poor man skate without following him! You’re telling me that was over a Twitter poll?” 

“Yuuri is very vindictive,” Phichit confirms, “he refused to tell Victor why he was mad, too, until Victor came clean on his own and apologized.” 

Mila giggles, approvingly, then jumps up when her phone lights up. 

“I’ll be right back!” 

“Must be nice,” Phichit says, watching her skip off to text with Sara. 

“Eh?”

“Nothing. How about last year they got super drunk after the Grand Prix and Victor asked Yuuri if he was seeing anyone, and when Yuuri said yes, he started crying?”

“Victor is a bit of a moron, no? Did you hear about when Yuuri “Love Actually’d” Victor?” 

“He did what?” 

“I guess it’s this American Christmas Movie and...”

“I know what it is, I’m the one who introduced Yuuri to it.” 

“Well I guess Victor loved it, so Yuuri got some big, uh, poster board things? And wrote messages on them?”

“Oh my god, hold on,” Phichit says, bringing up a YouTube video to show Christophe. 

“Yes! Like that! And Victor asked him to do it again so he could record it for Instagram, but Yuuri refused.” 

“Haha, my Yuuri’s got game! Good for him! American romantic comedies are the best.” 

“Oooh, are we talking about when Victor serenaded Yuuri on the ice?” Mila asks, rejoining the table. 

“What? No. What happened?” 

“He hijacked the speaker system and then skated around singing some song in English, and Yuuri turned as red as a tomato, and then they took an unscheduled rest day. Yakov was pissed.” 

“He was pissed because we’re so in looooooooooooooooove,” Victor crows, sliding up to the table, his shirt completely unbuttoned, hanging off of Yuuri’s back like a marsupial. 

“Yes Vitya, everyone should be jealous of our love,” Yuuri adds in, grabbing a bottle of water off the table. 

“Did he tell you about when he sent me 500 blue roses to my hotel room, 100 for each world championship?”

“Bullshit,” Phichit says, knowing that extravagant gifts were not Yuuri’s style. 

“Not shit,” Victor says drunkenly, he got me 500 blue roses and they barely fit in the room, I had to get a bigger suite!” 

Yuuri’s face is flushed a bright red, but he doesn’t correct his fiance. 

“Everyone thinks I am the overly romantic dramatic one in our relationship, but My Yuuri gives me a run for my money.” 

“You’re still the dramatic one, Victor,” Mila corrects. 

Victor pouts and drags Yuuri back onto the dance floor, sticking his tongue out at them over his shoulder. 

“So… Sara, huh?”

“Shut up, Chris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I thought some fluff would be a good palate cleanser after yesterday ^_^
> 
> This is part of my attempt to post a fic every day of November (who's taking bets that I'll make it half the month?) and as such, it's not edited or beta'd. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, or anything you deem to be gross mischaracterization. 
> 
> As always, thank you for letting me participate in your fandom! Everyone here is so nice, and I love these characters so much!


End file.
